Alien World Evil Alien
''Alien World Evil Alien ''is the 17th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The next monster on the list: an evil alien known as the Golden Alien. Can the gang muster up enough to get this alien, and what of Shaggy and Crystal's relationship? Synopsis The gang try to get the next monster while Crystal and Amber try to get more "up" with Shaggy and Scooby. Fred asks what the next monster will be, and Velma replies the Golden Alien. This alien is-or was-an alien haunting the observatory. He can summon up alien minions that are made completly of gold. He can also turn people to gold-a power much like a gold monster the gang has faced before. However, Shaggy and Crystal would like to go on a date. This will be particularily hard as the alien world probably doesn't admit humans. So Scooby and Amber volunteer to make a gourmet meal for them at Crystal's kitchen. The others say that is fine, they will try to piece together the mystery. Scooby and Amber also consider it a date to work together as chefs. So they try to make a perfect meal for Shaggy and Crystal, as they know they will enjoy it. Scooby pulls a cookbook off the shelf and Amber helps him find a great recipe for the date. This is particularily hard as most of the recipes are for the people in alien form. But they do find an especially delectable recipe for pasta. They set to work finding the ingredients needed. Meanwhile, the others are working together on pieceing the Golden Alien mystery together using clues Daphne and Shaggy found-brought out of the Mystery Machine by Fred. Anyway, Velma-using her catalog of recorded and written events. This brings them down to the suspects at the observatory: Sakkie, a very weird scientist wanting to close down the observatory;Chan Gomon, a Chinese astronomer who wants everyone to believe aliens are real;and Mikey Dandet, some guy off in the shadows who wants something from the observatory. The clues are a bit different and hard to understand. First, Daphne found a "Aliens: Real or fake?" sticky note. This could, of course, mean any suspect, even Mikey Dandet. Chan Gomon is more obvious for that one. Then there is the other clue, a mold of the gold Shaggy found. This is very weird gold, but unlike the one in the army base for the previous "Golden" mystery. The gold is just normal gold, without any capabilties to turn people to gold. But lo! It seems the mold is shaped like a hand. This might be the first big break. Scooby and Amber have cooked up the meal and are just serving it when the Golden Alien comes! He summons up minions, but they quickly break down due to Scooby spilling water. They are robots! The Golden Alien is turned upon by them. The others come and bump into the Golden Alien and everybody runs. Finally he trips on a pasta bowl and is caught and unmasked. It is actually Chan Gomon. He wanted to prove aliens were real with the alien disguise to scare everyone from the observatory. The episode ends with Crystal sending him back to earth. Cast and Characters Villains *Golden Alien Suspects *Sakkie *Chan Gomon *Mikey Dandet Culprits Locations *Alien World Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes